


We can learn from the pain

by ola_ukraine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gingerpilot Week, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, ukrainian language
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: Це боляче, бо немає такої Сили, що змусила б Хакса передумати і примкнути до повстанців. Немає такої Сили, що змусила б його зміниться, навіть Коханню це виявилося не під силу.





	We can learn from the pain

Армітаж вимовлене ім'я, наче звук розбитого скла, так само ранить і застрягає маленькими частками під шкірою.  
Армітаж Хакс - щільно стислі щелепи і випираючі вилиці.  
Читай: впертий, нестерпний віслюк.  
Хакс, як звук хлопку пострілу з допотопної зброї просто в серце По.  
Прозора зелень очей нагадує воду в струмку, така ж освіжаюча, але до зубного болю холодна.  
Руде волосся, яке виблискує на сонці золотими нитками, яскрава омана для По Демерона.  
Демерон не пам'ятає точно: де і коли він так облажався. Закохавшись по вуха у ворога "Опору". Як-то кажуть: серцю не накажеш.  
По сидить біля свого хрестокрилу, руки в машинному мастилі біля ніг валяється розвідний ключ. Він думає про рудого генерала, який зараз святкує перемогу. Про Армітажа, у якого тендітні зап'ястки і біла шкіра такий крихкий, але сильний духом.  
Це боляче, бо немає такої Сили, що змусила б Хакса передумати і примкнути до повстанців. Немає такої Сили, що змусила б його зміниться, навіть Коханню це виявилося не під силу.  
На комлінк По приходить повідомлення.  
_**"Сподіваюся ти живий."**_  
Айпі відправника зашифровано.  
*********  
Генерал Верховного Порядку має обов'язок берегти матеріальний ресурс, людський / гуманоїдний / рептілоідний і інший живий ресурс.  
Генерал повинен мати логічний склад розуму і керуватися ним в першу чергу. Генерал Верховного Порядку не має права піддаватися почуттям.  
По звук ім'я схожий на плескання по плечу, обтягнутого сукном армійської форми так само глухий, але гучний. Хакс хотів би не пам'ятати і не знати цього імені, хіба що в зведеннях "особливо небезпечний ворог Верховного Порядку ".  
По Демерон - вольове підборіддя і пронизливі очі.  
Читай: його переконання непохитні, такого не зламати.  
По Демерон - яскрава форма і кучері, що лізуть в очі.  
Читай: Хакс помітив і відразу запав. На таких хіба можливо не ...  
Генерал Верховного Порядку не має права керуватися емоціями і почуттями. Губами шепоче він про себе.  
Але Хакс не робот. Ба, навіть у андроїдів є почуття.  
Армітаж сидить у своїй каюті задерши формений кітель. Правий бік обпалює біль, розтікається далі прострілюючи в скроню. На блідій шкірі проступає багряний, як космічна туманність Гумбо синець. Хакс дуже сподівається, що ребра не зламані. В розбитих губах тупий біль. Перше, що він робить оцінюючи серйозність пошкоджень після битви на Крейті - це бере датпад з захищеною лінією зв'язку. Пальці тремтять набираючи слова. Він затримує подих в очікуванні відповіді, хоча з чого б По відповідати. Флот Верховного Порядку щойно розбив "Опір".  
Лунає дзвінка трель і на датпад приходить повідомлення: Ненавиджу тебе.  
Повідомлення, звичайно ж, переслано через закритий канал зв'язку.  
Датапад валиться на підлогу з глухим стуком з ослаблих рук Армітажа. Він нарешті видихає. Хакс не відчуває болю, тільки полегшення.  
_Генерал Верховного Порядку по закінченню бою нікому нічого не винен!_


End file.
